


Iwatobi Ghoul

by SaintTachibana



Category: Free!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Makoto being two-faced, Multi, OC, awful lot of timeskips in the first few chapters, character tags will be added on succeeding chapters, graphic description of uncomfortable things to imagine, last timeskip next chapter and we can finally go to the fighting, much explaining, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintTachibana/pseuds/SaintTachibana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana Makoto in Tokyo, 'the nest of Ghouls'. Between studies, a part-time job, and keeping up with his long-distance friends, he has to deal with being a human-eating Ghoul himself. </p><p>(or Tachibana Makoto believes that friends are friends, not food).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rigor Mortis

**Author's Note:**

> While prior knowledge of "Tokyo Ghoul/Toukyou Kushu" is helpful, you may enjoy this fic even without having read the series.

_A few years back…_

 

Haruka didn’t believe it was true. The radio wasn’t making sense to him.

It wasn’t making sense at all.

_“…so far rescue efforts are still hampered by the freak storm. Officials are yet to release statements in regarding to survivors from the boat that sent an SOS signal earlier…”_

The radio sputtered again, losing what little signal it could catch with the howling winds outside. Haruka kept on clenching and unclenching his t-shirt, desperation slowly flooding his system.

Makoto.

He was just here a few hours ago, excitedly telling him that the old man in the port would let him ride on his boat so he could see the ocean. He was there with Makoto’s parents when they sent him off, expecting him to return that afternoon.

“ _I’ll see you later, Haru-chan!"_ Makoto waved from the boat, a wide smile reflecting his anticipation for the trip. The weather earlier was quite sunny and no clouds were in sight.

But now, the wind and rain was pounding on the roof and window of his house, whistling angrily like scorned spirits. Haruka paid no heed. He immediately dressed and put on his raincoat, and ran outside into the discordant weather. Granny was still sleeping. She wouldn’t mind if he went towards the Tachibana's household...right?

Even as the wind was howling and flying debris was threatening to knock him over, Haruka ran through the length between his house and Makoto’s like his life depended on it.

_Maybe Makoto had returned earlier._

_Maybe the boating trip was cut short before the typhoon struck._

_Maybe they were able to take shelter on an island and were cut short in radioing everyone that they were okay and will just weather the storm._

There were so many maybes that Haruka wanted to take comfort in, but each one was growing more and more impossible.

The Tachibana household came to view and not even knocking to the door, Haruka stumbled in, raincoat haphazardly thrown in the doorway, hoping to see Makoto safe and sound with his parents.

“Yes! Please! Is there any news – no, I know!”

Mr. Tachibana was on the phone, frantically talking to someone, his eyes desperate and panicking. Mrs. Tachibana was sitting on the living room, holding her tears back, listening to the television and trying to grasp a sliver of news that would say that her son was okay or found as a survivor.

Haruka didn’t know what to do anymore. He was a kid. He couldn’t go out into the rough seas and swim to wherever the boat was right now. The water was untamed and Haruka didn’t like the water at the moment.

He bawled, crying his heart out, surprising the two other adults who were in the same room.

“Haruka-chan!” Mrs. Tachibana finally noticed him and how wet he was from the rain, fetched a dry towel. “You shouldn’t run in this kind of weather to our house!”

“Haruka-kun…” Mr. Tachibana had just ended his call, but there was exhaustion on his voice.

“M-Makoto…” Haruka couldn’t remember the last time he cried. He was clumsy with his words at that moment. “Wherg..ib Makoto?”

“Shh…”Mrs. Tachibana hugged Haruka, rubbing his back to soothe him. “Makoto will be alright. Makoto is strong, r-right?”

Haruka just continued crying, not noticing how the older woman was also shaking, trying to hold back her tears.

“Don’t cry, Haruka-chan.” She whispered, trying to ignore the painful lump in her throat. “Makoto…Makoto would get w-worried.”

Mr. Tachibana enclosed them in his arms, trying to calm them down.

The warmth and assurance finally made Haruka collapse. Haruka could only remember blacking out and falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

Makoto was scared.

It was always unnatural to see someone die in front of you. Much less a lot of people.

It was also unnatural to find yourself being flung helplessly by six meter waves that threatened to drown him into the dark, churning water.

He was scared. He had been crying for an unknown time already, and his eyes were stinging from his tears and from the salty spray of the sea.

Makoto’s impaired gaze lingered to the rough seas around him.

The boat was overturned. The passengers, still in their life vests, were all floating lifelessly on the ocean. It was a useless effort. The rough waves swallowed them whole, drowning them into the deep, and only returning them to the surface as cold, dead bodies.

Makoto was just happily chatting with them earlier, before the storm had hit them unexpectedly. There was an old lady who was visiting her grandson, there was a young couple who said they will marry within two years, there was a man he met earlier in an adjacent fishing boat who said he would want Makoto to meet his kids and be friends with them.

The bodies were being thrown at him by the waves, bumping at him like mad. Makoto was frightened. Their skin was cold, their eyes were not moving; it was unnatural for normal bodies to be as stiff as they were, and for joints to be bent at unnatural angles.

The rain was pelting him endlessly, the winds were howling enough to drown his cries, and the giant waves crested him over and under enough to have made him sick and puke out his lunch earlier.

_He was going to die too._

But his mother and father!

_They will never even see his body._

“ **HELP!** ” Makoto screamed with all the effort he could muster, though his spirit was weak from the cold and terror slowly choking its strength.

A giant wave slammed him under, immediately deafening his senses. Makoto was taken in by surprise and swallowed a lot of the bitter seawater, making his stomach hurt and cold. His eyes were sore already and the churning of the water was making him extra dizzy and nauseous. The violent currents played him like giant snakes that tried to push and pull him from every direction.

Something cold lanced through him _literally_ , and Makoto had little time to react before noticing that a large spear of coral was already sticking into his right shoulder and exiting through his left diaphragm. He spat out blood into the water, easily diluted by the foam and the current. 

He was impaled upside down onto the coral lance.

Another current forcefully dragged his now immobilized body, cleanly taking it out from the coral that jutted silently under the waves. A trail of red now followed him. He was able to break for the surface and take a gasp of the cold, stinging, salty air.

_He was going to die._

Two large gaping holes steadily leaked blood into the water. The pain was terrible. Saltwater burned his insides and left a chilling cold that stole what little warmth his body was trying to keep.

_He didn’t want to die._

His head was continually being dunked into the water back and forth by the unforgiving waves, but he couldn’t afford to sputter out what water entered his nose and mouth anymore.

He couldn’t move his head, he couldn’t close his eyes.

He could only cry.

_Please -_

His family would be sad.

Haruka would probably be sad.

He was getting too cold and numb, pain was flooding his whole body. He couldn't hear his heart beat anymore. And even if he wasn't closing his eyes, his vision was slowly dimming into terrifying darkness.

_...help._


	2. One Half

The wind was eerily whistling in his ear.

Makoto was slipping into consciousness and unconsciousness far more often for someone who was supposed to be dead.

The first instance of him having a semblance of being awake was being aware that he wasn’t being violently thrown by the waves. He was still damp, but a slight shift of his body told him that he was on dry rock. The rain was still falling in sheets, but it was in a distance now. Half-lidded eyes told him that where he was, it was probably a cave. Lightning flashes illuminated the rock walls.

He was tired and fell asleep.

The second instance of him being awake was the sound of someone heavily gulping and eating something beside him. Makoto barely had the strength to open his eyes, but he had alerted whoever was his companion that he had taken a semblance of being aware about his surroundings.

“Young man.”

He recognized that voice. It was that of the kindly old man, the one who had given him the goldfish last summer.

“ _Eat_.”

Makoto felt something cold and wet being pushed inside his mouth. It was coppery when it hit his tongue, but when his sense of smell awakened, it aroused his appetite more so than even his mom’s cooking. He was hungry, and so he quickly parted his lips to receive whatever food it was.

He haphazardly chewed the whole lump down before finally sleeping again, his stomach was satisfied that it had received proper nourishment after that terrifying ordeal in the sea.

The final time he had fully woken up, he immediately opened his mouth to scream.

Or at least he tried to, but he couldn’t.

The cave was now littered with bones of various humans, most of them half-eaten and sinews and muscles still attached.

Makoto was horrified. Why were the corpses there? Why did they look like they were half-eaten? It was like a beast or some sort had taken a bite out of each of the bodies.

_And why didn’t it smell disgusting?_

His mouth began to drool, and Makoto was terrified with the reason why. He wasn’t supposed to feel hungry at the thought of those dead bodies. Fresh carcass fished from the ocean…

He was suddenly broken off his thoughts, when he began to pat his shoulder and his lower left torso. Someone had wrapped sea grass and seaweed around his chest and abdomen, and Makoto hurriedly removed the sticky wrapping, anticipating to see a gruesome hole where he last remembered the coral lance had impaled him.

A scar.

There was no hole where blood should be at least crusting. What was left was white, scar tissue. Makoto had also noticed thin white lines running through his chest and stomach that were almost barely gone. How was this possible?

He was alone. The kind old man was nowhere.

Makoto wandered around for two days, going in random directions, shouting for anybody that could hear him, reaching a beach on the other side and following it back to the cave. He had concluded that he was alone on a small island. The old man had not been seen for the past two days.

He was steadily growing hungry. His fear was slowly being replaced by desperation and the cave, more than smelling like salt and rotting bodies, was emitting the smell of a restaurant.

He had blacked out for that one moment, and when he came to, he was inside the cave again, his mouth gulping down delicious flesh _like wagyu beef_ and he was crying while eating because he didn’t understand anymore.

Because it was _delicious._

“You are a ghoul.”

Makoto turned around to the mouth of the cave, to see the old man who was missing for almost three days standing there with a cane to support him.

“…” Makoto’s eyes were tearing up again. _Ghoul_ didn’t sound comforting. It sounded scary. What he was doing right now was _scary._

“Young boy.” The old man looked almost a bit remorseful. “While we were out in the sea, you didn’t want to die.”

Makoto remembered.

“You were losing a lot of blood and most of your organs were already beyond saving.”

Makoto remembered.

And now, he was being made to remember things about ghouls. About what they – he was. About how the old man had saved him. About how there is a society of ghouls. About what ghouls are capable of being able to do.

About what ghouls are only able to eat.

And what happens if they eat anything else.

“I suppose using those ghoul organs to save your life was worth it. A…peer of mine in Nerima was supposed to receive them, but they’re better used on you.”

Makoto was still on all of his fours, blood leaking from his mouth to drip on the cave floor. His right eye was eerily glowing red in the darkness, while his left eye remained pristine.

“I…don’t want to eat my family.” Makoto cried out. “I don’t want to eat Haru-chan like I did with everyone here!”

The old man ambled towards him, dropped on his knee and hugged Makoto who was now crying his eyes out.

“You are half-human, half-ghoul now. Treat it as a gift of being able to live.”

“You don’t want your family and friend to be sad because you died, right?”

Makoto shook his head.

“Then for the next few days, learn all the things that I will teach you about ghouls. You will need to learn these if you want to live amongst prey. Endure, so that you can grow.”

 

* * *

 

 

Seven days after. The local news was still abuzz about the rescue of the lone survivor of the shipwreck. There were no other survivors aside from Makoto. He was blessed to have drifted on an island that was bountiful with fruits.

Makoto looked no worse for wear in the news. If you looked at him closely, he looked more…healthier. He now always wore a morose look, but it was understood. After all, for a young boy like him to had lived through such a disaster...

As for the body-retrieval operations, the coastguards are still trying to search for any bodies that may have drifted to the other islands or at local beaches. It was very strange that not one body turned up.

Perhaps they drifted out into the open sea.

Perhaps they sank into the ocean floor.

Overall, it was a very sad and strange affair for everyone.


	3. To the Hunting Grounds

_3 days after Graduation from Iwatobi High School_

 

Mrs. Tamura woke up to a beautiful morning.

It was a good time for sweeping the area in front of her residence. She took her broomstick and ambled her way outside.

“Oh, good morning, Tamura-san!”

Mrs. Tamura had to strain her eyes a bit to see who greeted her. The voice was familiar but her age was making it hard for her to put names to voices.

“It’s me.” Soft skin touched her right hand and Mrs. Tamura immediately recognized this warm sensation. Her old age had made it hard for her to remember the days that had gone by, but even a simple reminder would let her remember things she had thought she would forget.

“Oh! Makoto-chan!” She exclaimed, patting Makoto’s hand as if to comfort him. “Isn’t it rather late for you to go to school?”

“Mmm.” Makoto shook his head, his voice was infectiously excited. “I graduated three days ago. You congratulated me on it yesterday and the day before.”

“Oh my.” Mrs. Tamura laughed. “Forgive this old woman for her memory.”

Makoto was quiet, but he was smiling. His hands felt the veins and the wrinkles on the back of the old woman’s hand. She was getting older and older.

“I just came to say goodbye.” Makoto closed his eyes. “I’m moving to Tokyo to continue my studies.

Mrs. Tamura nodded, smiling. “Do your best, Makoto-chan.”

Makoto let go of her hand, bowed and headed towards the station where there were a few other people he had to say goodbyes to.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re late, Makoto.”

Nanase Haruka gave a soft glare towards Makoto’s direction, who laughed and comically apologized.

“I said goodbye to Mrs. Tamura and a few other people in the harbor, Haru-chan.”

Haruka scoffed. “Drop the –chan already.”

Makoto pretended to have not heard that and turned towards the people who noticed his arrival and was coming towards his direction.

“Mako-chan!/Makoto-senpai!” The remaining members of the Iwatobi Swimming Club, Hazuki Nagisa and Ryugazaki Rei, greeted him with much fanfare. They had made an over-the-top banner with the words “IWATOBI SEND OFF PARTY!!!” complete with a picture of Iwatobi-chan waving goodbye.

“Captain.” Makoto just rolled his eyes at the title Gou kept insisting on using when greeting him. Ever since this year that Makoto decided to turn the swimming club into a serious competing one, and bagging a few places in the regionals, Gou had been adamant on using the title to both tease and remind him of his accomplishments.

“Oh! Makoto!” Rin greeted him with a high five. They had shared a bond as captains over their respective teams during this last year, and Rin had eagerly jumped on the idea that he finally had someone to share the woes of being a responsible captain. Rin had spent more time conversing with Makoto this year compared to the memories he had when Makoto was nothing more but someone who constantly stuck to Haru’s side.

Sousuke, who seemed to be constantly lingering in Rin’s shadow, didn’t say any words but offered a nod. Makoto just smiled and gestured with a wave to affirm the greeting. Sousuke hadn’t had any bone to pick with him (he was aware of his hostility towards Haru-chan at the start of the year) but he did appreciate Makoto’s effort in having Nanase swim seriously enough to consider becoming a pro. If it got Rin closer to his dream, you were pretty much good in Sousuke’s book.

There were talks of scouts visiting their school, as well as Samezuka. But the whole affair was a big hush-hush, so no one had any idea at all. The only good thing is that Rin and Haruka were invited to Tokyo for a particular set of tryouts that both didn’t/couldn’t share information about. Rin’s giddy expression somehow hinted everyone what it was about though.

Coach Sasabe and Swimming Club Advisor Amakata-sensei were still conversing over club related things on one side. The whole Samezuka swimming club were talking amongst themselves but it was obvious they were there to see Rin and Sousuke off. Offside, Nitori was now talking to both Sousuke and Rin in regards to the club responsibilities.

Makoto felt someone creeping up on his back, but for the sake of being surprised, wisely ignored it.

“Makoto-senpai!” Momotarou latched both his elbows over and around Makoto’s arms and slung himself securely against Makoto’s back. Makoto bent forwards so he could lift Momotarou off his feet, which made the younger boy laugh with joy, pumping his hands over his chest, his trademark “otter” gesture. Makoto continued laughing, not finding his position uncomfortable at all.

 

* * *

 

 

There weren’t many backstroke swimmers that Momo could look up to (his nii-san was a freak in the swimming world, so he didn’t count). Momo acknowledged Makoto’s technique and strength as something he would have to practice for years before he could even think of surpassing. His captain dutifully explained that he could just ask Makoto for pointers himself since Makoto’s a nice guy and all.

Makoto was genuinely surprised that one day when the younger Mikoshiba appeared in front of the swimming club rooms.

Well if it was alright with Rin, there was no problem with Makoto. Rin had been well-prepared enough to send in a request to both Iwatobi and Samezuka know of Mikoshiba’s presence in the other school.

“Haha! Sorry Makoto.” Rin had his embarrassed shark-grin up. “Momo’s not the type of guy that can learn from theories, like Rei. And there’s no one stronger than Momo to teach him in backstroke in our club. Sousuke actually suggested your name.”

Makoto raised an eyebrow at the inclusion of Yamazaki’s name.

Rin looked away, having given away a tell. “Eh, what do you think? Can you help Momo improve? He’s been depressed since he can’t get the proper rhythm to consistently stay at top performance.”

“Maa…” Makoto scratched his head, though his face didn’t reflect any disagreement. “I’ll work with him. It’s the least we could do after you also helped Rei.”

Momo was astounded at the amount of differences between his backstroke and Makoto’s. While Momo’s backstroke had focused on carrying his light body through the water by using speed, Makoto’s backstroke had power that parted the water and subdued its resistance.

“Did you know, Momo, you can tell whether you’re swimming well by listening to the water?” Makoto said one day. Momo had a confused look on his face, wondering if it was philosophical or something.

Makoto laughed at his blank look but gestured for him to join him in the pool.

“Try and swim like you usually do.” Makoto slicked his hair back. “But listen to the water while you’re swimming.”

Momo shrugged but did so anyway. There wasn’t much to listen to, aside from the usual gurgling of water caused when his hand slapped the water and stroked through it to propel himself a few meters forward.

“I don’t hear anything different, Makoto-senpai.” Momo had a weirded out look, wondering if he was supposed to get something out of that.

“Here. Sling your arms around and under my chest.” Makoto turned around and directed Momo’s arms around his torso. “I’ll let you piggyback so you can listen while I swim. Make sure to hold your breath when I start so you don’t drown, okay? Ah, and I guess you should latch your legs around my hips too, so I don’t accidentally kick it.”

Momo marveled at how his arms could barely encircle Makoto’s body. But he did so with his legs too and after making sure Momo is secure and was holding his breath, Makoto shot through the water with Momo in tow.

“THAT WAS AWESOME!” Momo was slamming his chest in excitement. “The sound was all different! It was like BOOM! And WHUM!. Also, Makoto-san was kicking with his hips! No wonder you could swim like that easily even with me hanging on to you!”

Makoto patted the excited first year on the head. “Once you recognize the sound you relate to when you go fast, it’s easier to correct your form and you find ways to refine yourself in order to improve that sound.”

“Yes, senpai! My swimming sounded so noisy on the water, which means I need to work in remembering the form which I go fast.”

“Exactly.” Makoto agreed. “And for this afternoon, we’ll go over with what’s wrong with how you swim sometimes.”

 

* * *

 

 

At the regionals, Momo came dangerously close to overtaking Makoto but in the end, the student still had ways off before overcoming his teacher.

“Will you still continue swimming in Tokyo, senpai?” Momo asked from his position on top of Makoto’s back.

Makoto nodded. “Not competitively, but I’ll make sure you’ll still have someone you can’t beat if you go to Tokyo.”

Momo’s face lighted up, hugging Makoto and thanking him for all is help that year.

“Oh! It’s otter-niichan!”  
  
“Otter-niichan!”

Momo turned around, delighted to see Makoto’s siblings again. Momo had been around the Tachibana household some weekends and the family was just taken to him.

“Wo! Hey, squirts!”

While the siblings were preoccupied with Momo, Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana took the opportunity to say their goodbyes to Makoto.

“Makoto…I’m still against you going to Tokyo. But it’s only because I worry.” His father grimaced.

“We’ve been hearing about these ‘ghoul’ things over the news. They’re not natural and very dangerous.”

Makoto smiled, not at all disturbed with idle news that man-eating creatures were living in the city he was going to stay in for a long time.

“The government has a lot of offices to deal with those things, mom, dad. I’ll be safe.”

Mrs. Tachibana sighed, but she nodded and gave Makoto a tight hug. Makoto reciprocated the hug, as well as his dad’s.

“Thanks, mom, dad. For being able to let me go even after what happened a decade ago…”

Everyone had said their goodbyes now, and the train station was getting smaller over the distance.

Haruka, Rin and Sousuke went into their respective seat. Makoto asked Sousuke if he could carry his luggage with him since he had to go to the bathroom.

When Makoto finally locked the room, he moaned and clawed at his face. He began to drool savagely, his canines suddenly becoming more pronounced. His kakugan was now a glowing vibrant red.

“Too much…” His stomach growled loud enough that Makoto had to sigh in discomfort. “Too many delicious bodies today…”

He fumbled around in his pockets, pulling out a satchel. Inside were large, yellowish-red spherical crystal candies. They were treats that some ghouls used in order to tide over their hunger. His benefactor of old was thoughtful enough to send him a large supply through his post office box.

He immediately swallowed one, waiting for his hunger to pass over, before finally unlocking the door and leaving the comfort room looking like nary a thing had happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone gets confused, the whole thing with the sound-in-the-water is just made up. I wrote that for drama lol.


	4. Thanks for the meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of explaining what ghouls are, and the world of Tokyo Ghoul to the non-reader of that series.

 

_2 years after, Tokai University_

 

“Yo! Tachibana! Sure you don’t want to join our mixer later?” Iimizu, a fellow Health Sciences student, called out to him.

Makoto made an apologizing gesture to his colleague. He was already leaving campus for his part time work at a café located downtown Shibuya.

“Sorry! I’m going to be late for my shift! Master hasn’t been feeling well for the past few days so I’m trying to cover for him.” He secured his notes and books before leaving the room in a hurry.

Everyone just let out an amused huff, already aware on how Makoto worked hard to juggle his studies and part-time job.

It had been two years since he had left Iwatobi along with Sousuke, Haruka and Rin. But Makoto had a different career to pursue here in Tokyo. Ever since he was a child, he had always wanted to become a fireman. Pursuing a course on Health Sciences was one of the prerequisites in working in the Tokyo Fire Department.

So while the other three were in another ward (Makoto last remembered they were in Minato for some training, Rin had mentioned it in a text message once), Makoto had earned a scholarship in Tokai University, at the 13th Ward of Tokyo. He had taken residence to a student dorm just outside the campus, which had good rates and gave him privacy of his own.

 

* * *

 

 

A little bit of rambling.

Tokyo is divided into several sections, dubbed as “special wards”, numbered accordingly. Shibuya, Tokyo was known as the "13th Ward"

Coincidentally, the 13th Ward is also one of the most dangerous and bloodiest wards if the subject of ghoul killings came up. This can be attributed to the fact that ghouls are more numerous in Shibuya compared to other parts of Tokyo, and because of this, there are a lot of in-fighting that is happening which mainly concerns with territory and hunting grounds. The CCG has often left ghoul slaughtering between ghouls and currently focuses more on protecting humans in the 13th Ward.

The **CCG** , or the **Commission on Counter Ghoul** , was a government office that was established for the handling, investigation and resolution of all ghoul-related cases.

‘Commission’ was a word used lightly for the CCG, they are more or less, a ‘ghoul execution squad’.

Just as ghouls view humans as food sources, the CCG views ghouls as threats and are authorized to deal with them swiftly and accordingly.

But because of the ghoul population in the 13th Ward, and because of the widening gap of manpower that the CCG Main Office can give to the 13th Ward, the position of the local CCG Office shifted to a defensive battle against ghouls. Instead of actively slaughtering ghouls, they passively swept through Shibuya. The encounters between CCG agents and ghouls were rarely seen by citizens.

Now, who is, or what is Tachibana Makoto?

Tachibana Makoto. An artificial ghoul created by replacing almost all of his human organs with those of a ghoul’s, as well as having been transplanted a ‘ **kakuhou** ’ or ‘ghoul organ’. The kakuhou is basically the heart of a ghoul, often found along places in the ghoul’s back. It stores specialized cells that can respond to the ghoul’s instincts and is what makes ghoul’s distinct in the way they hunt. Some can form wings, others a hard shell, some can form tentacles, and some can form a strong tail-like appendage.

As an artificial ghoul, Makoto also shares the distinct feature of only being able to exhibit the ‘ **kakugan** ’ or ghoul eyes on only one of his eyes (true ghouls exhibit 'kakugan' on both eyes). Thankfully, because of his circumstances of having gained his ghoul organs as a child, his body is closer to that of a true ghoul and he does not suffer from side effects as other artificial ghouls do, such as being unable to control when to exhibit the kakugan in its raw form. Ghouls are easily recognized when their kakugan is active, which makes it easy for their prey to escape and alert for help from the authorities.

Makoto’s kagune type is the ‘rinkaku’. Amongst the four types, the **‘ukaku’** (ghouls who spread out cells from their body to form wings from their shoulder area), the **‘koukaku’** (ghouls who can manifest strong metallic shells from below their shoulder blade), the **‘rinkaku’** (ghouls who manifest scaled tentacles around the back of the waist), and the **‘bikaku’** (ghouls who manifest a strong tail below the tailbone); the CCG would categorize rinkaku ghouls as those with absurdly high regenerative bodies thus making them very troublesome opponents especially if they manage to escape.

A minor note, however, is that as the concept of “artificial ghouls” is a rarity in itself, there is a lack of study with their physiology. Their rarity is on-par with being an urban legend or a myth among both ghouls and the CCG. Among ghouls, there are only one or two known “one-eyed ghouls”.

There is a special reason why “one-eyed ghouls” are treated with special care. They have a certain vitality that comes with being a hybrid, making them tens, hundreds, or even thousands stronger than a normal ghoul.

Thus, Tachibana Makoto, a one-eyed,  _unknown,_ rinkaku ghoul, would make for a very special case in its own.

 

* * *

 

“Aah!” Makoto moaned, as he decided to take a shortcut in one of the darker alleys so that he wouldn’t be late for his shift. “I’m going to be late!” He complained loudly, more to himself. The walls echoed with his footsteps and his worries.

The master of the café, ‘Machi Café’ was a kind old man (human, as much as Makoto could tell), and he wasn’t very strict with Makoto’s punctuality (he understood the world of being a working student after all). Makoto had a bad habit of being late at least once a week, fortunately, the master of the cafe had grown used to it.

There is something to be said with using dark alleyways to travel at night in Tokyo, however.

Makoto was about to reach the exit of the alley when he was suddenly knocked down into the ground, as a heavy body fell on top of him and secured his arms and legs so that Makoto couldn’t turn his head around to witness who was the assailant. His books and folders spilled out in front of him, thankfully away from any smelly puddles that could have ruined the contents.

The thick, putrid breath tickling his nose and the heavy panting pretty much told him it was a ghoul though.

“My! My! It’s been a while since food just came waltzing in my hunting ground~“ The ghoul taunted, in a sing-song tone. “Such large, toned muscles! I’ll be sure to feast on you tonight~ ♫”

Makoto shuddered. “Please l-let me go!” He whined, trying to struggle from being bound down. His weak efforts were for naught however.

“So noisy!” The ghoul drooled all the more, his voice screeching raspy and dry. “Food should be quiet! I should rip your throat out! Yes! Can’t have the others hear!”

The ghoul’s back exploded, revealing bloody-wing-like appendages that had incomplete eyes twitching here and there.

“Time to eat! Itadaki-”

Makoto’s scared expression turned into delight and it took the ghoul a few seconds to regret exposing his ‘kagune’ before six armor-tipped tentacles impaled his body and tore his wings apart. His gaze trailed to where the tentacles came from and was aghast to find them coming from his supposed-victim’s back.

“AAGH!” The ghoul yelled, screamed, as he was lifted by the strong, spiked appendages. His torn wings fluttering madly in a futile effort to escape from the impalement. “TRICKSTER! A FOOL OUT OF ME! GHOUL THAT SMELLS LIKE A HUMAN!”

Makoto stood up, dusting his clothes. He was smiling kindly, almost amused like a child. The tentacles that emanated from his back was the only thing destroying his serene image however.

The ghoul was about to spew some more profanities at Makoto, but he found it impossible a second too late when one of the tentacles that impaling him lengthened enough to clip his throat out. His screams ended up nothing more as bloody gurgles that bubbled from his now gouged-out neck. The lump of flesh that was once his larynx was thrown into one of the alley’s dirty puddles.

“Maa, maa.” Makoto placated; his smile a twinkle. “Food should be quiet after all, ne?”

The ghoul looked horrified. More blood bubbled from the hole where his throat was once.

Makoto clapped his hands together, happily proclaiming.

“Itadakimasu. ♫”

Makoto’s tentacles flailed and ravaged the ghoul that was caught in its net. They twisted and enlarged, slowly tearing the ghoul apart, who could only look horrified, tears steadily flowing amongst his blood. Makoto's chuckle echoed into the dark alleyway, in contrast to the ghoul's silent screams.

Two tentacles that held the doomed ghoul from the shoulder tore both arms from the body apart. The arms flopped lifelessly beside his suspended body.

Two tentacles held the arm-less torso in mid-air, convulsing every now and then. Blood flowed steadily from the empty arm sockets that was now visible after being ripped apart by Makoto.

Two tentacles broke both left and right legs off the main body with a sickening crack. The legs fell to the ground with a heavy thump.

By then, the ghoul had already died from the shock. Makoto took no note of it however, and started eating the left arm.

“Terrible.” He frowned, but said nothing more. The taste between humans and ghouls was as wide as a two-week old road kill and a delicious Wagyu steak. Makoto’s first and last taste of humans was when he had partaken of the buffet of drowned victims when he was first turned into a ghoul, many years ago.

Makoto quietly ate both arms and legs, making sure to fill himself up with enough food to last at least the whole week. Eating ghouls was filling, but the taste was terrible. Makoto swore off eating humans and had…other ways of satiating his need to at least taste anything relatively human once in a while.

The torso was next, and Makoto tore apart the rib cage, slurping down the various innards like the heart and liver. He strayed away from the lungs and intestines out of personal preference, but what he was after was saved for last.

The ghoul’s ‘kakuhou’. Makoto consumed it with much gusto.

After the feast, Makoto spied a nearby water faucet where he washed off the blood from his hands, arms and face. He gargled to get the bad taste out of his mouth and drank a bit to push his meal down.

He frowned at his now ruined inner shirt. There wasn’t anything to be done about it since his tentacles exploded from his back. He’d just have to hide it over his button-up tartan t-shirt.

The ghoul corpse, or whatever remained, was pushed to the side and hidden beneath old pieces of cardboard. Collecting his things that were thrown earlier, and thankful that no blood was spilled on them, he sighed in relief.

“Gochisousama-deshita!” He clapped his hands in gratitude, laughing, as he ran out of the alleyway, stuffed and full for a week.

He’d have to apologize to the master for being late this time again, once every week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto doesn't take too lightly to anything that has a chance of eating his friends or family. Ghouls are at the top of that list.


	5. The Shibuya Heirarchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CCG agents are also referred to as "Doves" (鳩 lit. 'hato'). This is because they are often seen wearing white trench coats.
> 
> Unbeta'ed and hurriedly written. Apologies if any mistakes crop up.
> 
> Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, places, and events is purely coincidental and unintended.

“Master, sorry I’m late.”

Makoto announced his arrival, looking sheepish while opening the door to the café.

The Master, a short, stocky old man with an impressive white beard and overgrown eyebrows simply nodded and continued wiping down the cup that he had on hand.

Makoto immediately hurried to the staff locker room, changing his ruined inner shirt and pants for a set of black polo t-shirt, black pants and the Machi Café barista apron. He fixed his hair a bit with some wax, and wore his work glasses (he always kept a spare set of glasses inside his locker in case his for-school glasses broke).

Looking fresh and proper (a stark contrast from how he looked earlier after that brief struggle with the ghoul), he emerged from the back room, ready for work.

 

* * *

 

 

Makoto’s duties before the café opened was to wipe down the tables, sweep the floor and grind the coffee beans. The master was responsible for all the orders, but he had been training Makoto on how to prepare simple orders on his own, like black coffee or latte (this gave the Master the opportunity to roast coffee beans during work hours). When the café opened, Makoto was in charge of greeting customers, taking orders from the tables, bringing the orders to the customers and cleaning the tables after. If the order queue was long, Makoto helped fill in with the orders along with his normal duties.

For the next thirty minutes, Makoto quietly cleaned the tables and the floor. He also prepared the day’s chalkboard signage (“Kohee wa kohi” along with a comical skeleton drinking a cup of coffee).

The clock chimed. It was 5’o clock. Makoto turned to the master, who nodded. Keys on hand, Makoto unlocked the doors and turned the door sign from ‘Closed’ to ‘Welcome!’ He also brought the sign out into the sidewalk, where hopefully, it wouldn’t get stolen. Again.

As Makoto continued putting some pastries and cakes in the display shelf and cake stands, customers slowly trickled in.

Most were white-collar workers who had just ended their work day and wanted a recharge of energy with some sugar and coffee. Makoto gave his best to make them feel comfortable and relaxed.

There were also the customers who were female and had only treated the coffee as a way to get Makoto’s photos and attention. Makoto patiently humored them. Customers were customers after all.

The busiest time was around 6pm, when the Shibuya Scramble Crossing became alive. Even Makoto had to help with the simple orders now. The tables were full of people relaxing, couples conversing, people on laptops probably doing some last-minute work. The majority that couldn’t find a table in and outside the café had to order takeout.

 

* * *

 

_7 p.m._

“Thank you for your patronage.” Makoto bowed politely to a middle-aged woman who took her order and left the change for tips. He deftly placed the bills and coins into the tip jar, and noticing that the lines had now finally thinned; breathed a sigh of relief.

As Makoto was wiping down the counter, he took stock of the things that needed refilling. Danish, a bag of coffee beans, large take out cups…

The door opened. A large businessman, wearing a bright blue suit and a trilby to hide his graying hair, appeared from the door and silently plodded his way to an empty, recently-vacated table.

Makoto ditched the rag and took out his notepad as he approached the customer’s table.

“Welcome.” He greeted with a melodious tone in his voice.

“Master.” The businessman nodded. “Is the special of the day available?”

Makoto tilted his head a little, still smiling. “Is it?”

The businessman shifted his gaze away. “Of course.”

Makoto nodded, accepting the answer. “Black, extra large, I assume?”

“Whatever the master recommends.” The businessman replied back, a hint of a smile hidden discreetly behind a well-trimmed beard.

Makoto slightly bowed, turning around to fulfill the order. “As black as a crow's caw.”

His earring on his left ear and the businessman’s earring glinted silently, as if an understanding was made.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, at around 10pm, the café saw little to no more customers. The Master called it a night, and with such a little operation (being that it was only him and Makoto running the place) there was no need to go past 11.

The Master asked Makoto if it was alright with him to close shop tonight.

“I’ll close the shop, Master. I still have to do an inventory check and bring in the supplies from the back.”

 _Won’t you be late when your dormitory closes?_   His brows crinkled, conveying his message.

“It’s an open dormitory, Master. I can go in and out anytime I want.”

 _It’s dangerous to go out too late at night. There are too many ghouls lurking._ This time, his eyebrows were raised, as if chastising Makoto's naivete of Tokyo.

“I’ll take the open streets, Master. There’s a lot of CCG agents doing patrol.”

Makoto looked thoughtful at that.

“Master, I’ve been doing the same routine for two years since you took me in. Please don’t needlessly worry.”

The Master sighed, and just patted Makoto on his shoulder.

 _Just be careful. What I pay you is not enough to cover for the danger you have to go through every night._ Is what he said.

“Please rest, Master.” Makoto chuckled, gently shuffling the old man to the door that opened to stairs leading to the second floor. It served as the Master’s residence. The second floor had his bedroom, a living room for receiving guests, a guest room and an extra room where supplies were stored.

“I’ll finish up on everything and lock the store before leaving.” Makoto bowed, bidding the old man well. “Thank you for your hard work and good night. See you tomorrow, Master.”

The Master nodded, closing the stairway door and locking it before heading upstairs.

Makoto sighed. Now that everything was secure, he silently walked towards the backroom where the supplies were kept and opened the door leading outside to the alley.

The businessman from earlier was quietly waiting for him, leaning on the wall with his trilby tipped down to hide a part of his face.

Noticing Makoto, he quietly pointed towards his side, where a large sealed plastic drum can was standing.

Makoto gave a firm slap at the side of the drum, noting its cold temperature and the heaviness of whatever the content was.

“How many rounds did you make, _Lion?_ ” Makoto whispered, a professional rasping of his voice indicating he meant business.

The larger man rumbled in reply. “We had a good harvest from our associate interns in the various hospitals. The ones in Ebisu had a large yield this week. Hiroo, Sendagaya and the one in Jingumae had average.”

Makoto nodded. “I’ll handle our contact in Tokai. Good work this week.” He patted the larger man on his arm before turning towards the drum can and lifting it up on his shoulder. Both entered the back room, with Lion opening the door for Makoto.

The younger of the two carefully slid one tentacle out of his back and effortlessly pried the sealed lid open with brute force. The drum can revealed vacuum-packed, plastic packages with various cuts of "meat".

Human flesh and tissue.

Makoto inspected the packages inside, carefully eyeing each one if there were any diseased parts that would be left inside the drum can for incineration. Most of the contents were pilfered from the morgue for cremation. A missing arm, or leg, or any of the innards that were salvaged from bodies before being burned. There were also various human tissue that were to be discarded from surgery.

“Ah, by the way,” Makoto spoke while sorting the packages into a hidden compartment of an ice cream refrigerator; his voice regained it's relaxed tone. “There should be a clipboard on the table beside you. I’ve written down what coffee beans we’re running out of. Jamaican Blue Mountain…Tanzanian Kilimanjara and Costa Rican coffee beans if I remember correctly.”

Apart from being a ghoul dealer, “Lion” also had a side business of handling coffee bean orders for various cafés in Shibuya. It served as a good front in making him look like a legit businessman.

The larger man looked through the order form, ripped the order out of the clipboard and tucked it in his pocket.

“I’ll have the beans delivered tomorrow afternoon.”

Makoto had just finished sorting everything and resealed the plastic can with the refuse “meat”.

“I’ll leave a note for Master to claim the beans from the deliveryman.” He handed the drum can back to him.

Lion nodded and received the considerably-lighter drum can from Makoto.

“ _Octopuss_ and _Polar Bear_ said you should visit them sometime, _Teitoku_.”

Makoto still hadn’t gotten used to being referred to by his ghoul identity. He merely chuckled, shaking his head.

“Please tell _her_ and _him_ that I do plan to meet them this weekend. You too, Lion. After all, we’re planning to start “Shibuya Zoo” within a few weeks.”

Lion’s eyes lit up upon hearing those words.

“She’ll be pleased. Ever since you’ve approached us with this plan of yours, she had been the most impatient among us.”

Makoto reflected on the events that had been happening around Shibuya. “It’s been a few months already since “Jason” has disappeared. There are a lot of local ghouls that are causing trouble and attracting attention from the Doves. “Jason’s” presence may have deterred the weaker ghouls from being rowdy, but now that he’s not here…”

Lion had a pensive look. “And it has only been a while since The Gourmet and the Binge Eater has passed through the 13th Ward (Shibuya). Now that I think of it, with the Binge Eater’s disappearance, Jason also disappeared a few days after.”

"In pursuit of the Binge Eater, no doubt." Makoto nodded. “In short, we have a city overflowing with ghouls and no major force of keeping them in line. The Doves are outnumbered and will be of little help.”

Lion snorted at that. Makoto laughed a little unsurely.

“Sorry. I forgot you hate the Doves.” Makoto tried to placate him, still smiling all the time.

Lion let out a dissatisfied sound but left it at that. “I had better go. It’s almost time for the Doves to do their nightly patrol. Can’t let them see me with this.” He gestured at the drum can.

Makoto nodded, accompanying him out into the alley. Lion’s van (with the company name “Shishi Coffee Inc.”) was visible a distance away.

“Please say hi to O-chan and P-kun for me.” Makoto waved a goodbye to his retreating form. “Take care and thanks for your hard work.”

Lion didn’t look back, but he gave a wave. His retreating figure disappeared into the van that, finally, drove off into the busier parts of downtown Shibuya.

 

* * *

 

 

Realizing how late it was already growing, Makoto picked up his pace and fixed everything up for the next day (having extra appendages did help with the cleaning).

Leaving a note on the counter regarding the coffee delivery for tomorrow afternoon, Makoto checked everything again, making sure that the place was satisfactorily clean.

Content with the work he had put into cleaning the place for the night, he turned off the lights and checked the lock for the front door. He left through the back door, securely locking it before hurriedly exiting the alleyway and into the well-lit streets of Shibuya. He didn't think of changing out of his work clothes (aside from leaving the barista apron in his locker), his clothes were suspiciously ruined anyway.

Aside from his meal, Makoto was thankful the day was rather uneventful.

The ghoul he had eaten was in an alleyway a few blocks far from Machi Cafe'. It would probably get discovered around morning. No one would link it to him and to the cafe.

 


	6. Awkward Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that halfway through this chapter, badly written porn ensues. And not the loving kind. Please be forewarned.

Ghoul Lesson #3

Ghouls who cannibalize other ghouls have at least two basic reasons: the first one is fighting over territories and hunting grounds, and the second, lesser reason, is to make themselves stronger. How is this possible?

There is a special type of cell inside humans and ghouls called _RC cells._ RC cells are what makes up the kagune, or weapon, of a ghoul. They flow like blood inside the body, can become as strong as teeth upon being emitted and can function as rudimentary muscles in an instant.

These cells are what fuel the ghoul organ, or the “kakuhou”. Humans have at least 200-500 units of RC cells in their bodies. Ghouls have at least 5 - 40 times more than that inside their body.

If a ghoul has eaten enough bodies that contain the necessary RC cells to cause themselves to mutate, they become more powerful. The mutation causes their kakuhou to emit a special kagune that envelops their body like hard armor. Further mutation can also cause the ghoul to have two kakuhous in their body.

At this stage, the ghoul is categorized as a **Kakuja** -type ghoul. (赫者)

There are ghouls who have not yet finished evolving their armor kagune or secondary kakuhous. These ghouls are categorized as ‘Half-Kakuja’ types.

Since fighting a ghoul with one kakuhou is hard enough, a ghoul with armor plus two or more kakuhous is a nightmare for any CCG agent that may encounter them.

There are not many Kakujas around Tokyo. The CCG has only identified a few Kakujas; the deceased “Corpse Collector”, the harvested “Oniyamada” and the elusive SSS-rank ghoul with the codename “One-Eyed Owl” among others.

 

* * *

  

_Ghouls, by nature, eat humans. No matter what substitute they use to curb your appetite for humans, they still need to consume something human. Cannibalizing only brings ruin to a ghoul._

 

* * *

 

 

Three days after his meeting with Lion, Makoto had planned to take it easy and avoid anything that would derail his eventual get-together with his other three “companions”.

But there he was, half-listening, half-distracted in class. His temperature was a little bit too hot than normal, and he was listless and breathing rapidly. It almost looked like he was running a mild fever.

No, of course not. It wasn’t a fever. Makoto knew that it was that particular time again when he needed to consume _human_ food. He couldn’t ignore it. Back when he was still a kid and he ignored it a first time, he was close to an accident. One that was on the scale of an elementary school slaughter.

Eating human meat he had stocked at the back of Machi would work, but Makoto was weaning off flesh. No, when you’re a kakuja ghoul with a rather weak mental disposition, you try to avoid eating food that rouses the activity of an impressive amount of RC cells inside your body. It tends to make you go insane the moment you start activating your kakuhou and kagune.

Makoto was a full-kakuja (and he was still growing due to his continued cannibalism). But he was only able to keep a sane mind because he had not eaten human meat for a long time. Most kakuja (half or full) who continue including human meat in their diet often lose their sanity when they transform with their armor-like kagune. Of course, there is no proven direct link to this, but if it worked for Makoto, he didn’t need a reason to stray from it.

“Makoto.”

Minami, a colleague that always sat next to him, whispered to him. He was a swimmer from Samezuka who didn’t make it to the regulars, but he swam just for the enjoyment of it. Minami immediately recognized him, introduced himself and regaled Makoto of his stories about Momo’s antics when he was still his senior on their first meeting. Minami was one that Makoto could consider a college friend. The young man was amiable to say the least, and he wasn’t unpleasant company.

Coincidentally, while Makoto was taking up Health Sciences to become a versatile firefighter/rescuer, Minami was studying Health Sciences to become an Emergency Medical Services Paramedic. They were planning to work on the same field; coincidences like these are quite rare.

“You look like you’re running a fever. You okay?”

Makoto shook his head, unconsciously sucking in a large amount of air to ease his body temperature. “Class is going to be over in five minutes. I’ll manage. There’s a place I’ll have to go after so I can get something for this.”

“Want me to accompany you?” Minami tilted his head, genuinely worried. “I don’t want you to fall on your face or something.”

“Thanks, Minami-kun.” Makoto smiled, if not a little forced. He was now growing a little irritable, but he couldn’t blow it up on other people. “I can manage. It’s not like I feel dizzy or faint. “

“Hmm.” Minami nodded, somewhat unsure however. “You have my number. Call me if you need help, alright?”

A passing thought of carrying Minami off to the nearest bathroom crossed Makoto’s mind, but he immediately doused it off of his head.

“You’ll be the first one I call if it’s an emergency.” Makoto chuckled softly.

Minami snickered quietly, careful not to catch the teacher’s attention.

“Jerk.”

The bell rang on cue with the teacher leaving some last-minute assignment for everyone, due to be passed next week Monday.

“Well, hey, at least let me accompany you to the gate or something.” Minami collected his items, and waited for Makoto who did on a more sluggish rate. “You’re really pushing it there, Makoto.”

Makoto huffed. Minami had a point. He needed to conserve his energy at least until he could reach _that_ place later.

“I’ll take you up on your offer then.” Makoto gestured his surrender. “Can you walk me to my dorm? It’s just a few blocks away from the school gate.”

They passed by a few more classmates who also took note of Makoto’s unhealthy pallor (he should have expected being probed of his condition; they were studying health sciences after all). He did appreciate all the concern though. He wasn’t going to be ungrateful for it.

Minami carried his books for him, while they both traversed the distance from the school to Makoto’s dorm. They talked about little things like their hometowns, swimming, and where they wanted to work after graduating. Minami planned to move to a different ward when he graduated, but before Makoto could answer, they were already in front of his dorm.

The dormitory was a renovated apartment, painted in a soft, baby blue tone. The first floor was mostly the landlady’s; the second floor was where all the tenants stayed. Makoto stayed at the third room from the staircase in the left side of the apartment.

Minami climbed the stairways up with him and walked him to his apartment door. Makoto unlocked the door and received his things from Minami, thanking him profusely.

“Would you like to drink something before you leave, Minami-kun?” Makoto offered, looking expectant. “I’ve got ice tea or soda in a can.”

Minami shook his head. “I’ll take you up on your offer some other time. I have to go anyway.”

The other boy left, waving goodbye before finally disappearing from Makoto’s view.

 

* * *

 

 

Makoto’s room was a small 1k apartment type.

The main door connected to the small hallway with the bathroom and toilet on the left side. The kitchen was to the right of the hallway. There was a small table where a number of appliances (ones Makoto didn’t use but was there for the sake of normalcy) like a rice cooker and microwave oven were placed. The coffee maker was the only thing he was actually constantly using.

The inside led to his bed and writing desk, the latter of which where he deposited all of his books, notes and writing materials. There was a small cookie jar on his writing desk; Makoto opened it and took one ghoul candy to stave off his hunger.

Once the symptoms of his hunger were temporarily relieved, he stripped down and threw his clothes into the laundry basket. He took a long bath, meticulously cleaning every part of his body. Where he was going required it, what he was going to do made it a necessity to clean himself well.

Dressing himself in fresh underwear, styling his hair by slicking it back (a look that was unlike himself but made him look years older), and wearing a business suit without a tie; Makoto looked like a common office worker.

He popped one more candy in his mouth, secured his wallet and locked his room. He wasn’t going back at least until the morning after.

 

* * *

 

 

Makoto walked to the station to take the first train ride in the Odakyo Line, followed by a connecting route on the Oedo line. A seventeen minute walk from the station directed Makoto to the Shinjuku Ni-chome, where his destination lay.

The Priapus, a 24 hour gay bathhouse and cruising place in the Nichō. It was a quaint little building with an inconspicuous sign that only the discerning eye would pick up.

Makoto sniffed the air, satisfied with the atmosphere. He strode confidently inside the establishment. It had been at least three months since he’d been here. He just hoped a lot of the regulars were there tonight.

Opening the door, he was greeted to the sight of a large guard that he had never seen before (probably new). The receptionist wasn’t at the desk; Makoto was left awkwardly standing while waiting for the employee to return so he could enter the premises.

“ID?” The guard was eyeing him carefully, rather suspicious. Makoto had to give props to the man, who was a six foot tall muscle-hire. He had thought he was nothing more than a run-of-the-mill security fodder, but it seemed he was serious about his job.

He fished out his (fake) ID, giving it to the guard. Octopuss had cautioned him to use a fake alias and age in order for him not to get traced back to his school. She was also the one who had the ID custom made for Makoto.

Tatsuhisa, Suzuki. 34 years old. IT Personnel.

The guard flipped the ID and tried to check for inconsistencies.

“Maa, Tatsuhisa-san! ◠☆”

Makoto and the guard turned towards the receptionist who had just returned; an okama who went by the name of “Charlene”. Flamboyant and generally cheerful, his presence often made first-timers relax. His funny way of putting make up and not wearing a wig gave him an amiable atmosphere.

“ _Ohisashiburi desu_ , Charlene-san.” Makoto greeted, looking relieved at his timing.

Charlene tittered, acting demure. “You silly man. You disappear and appear like a fox! You should visit us more frequently! You’re wasting your yearly membership with us if you visit just once every three months!”

Makoto smiled, looking abashed. “Gomen. I was sent off to another branch office in the boonies. I just got back yesterday and I really need to relax.”

Charlene fussed at that, immediately preparing a bath towel and a key for Makoto. He pressed a buzzer which opened the door behind the guard.

“Go! Go! Relax and make me jealous! Oh the regulars who’re coming here right now is going to be lucky because Tatsuhisa-san visited!” Charlene pushed him towards the door.  
  
“Ha ha ha…” Makoto laughed nervously, letting himself get pushed.

The guard gave him his ID back. “Sorry for not knowing you were a member, Tatsuhisa-san.” He apologized.

“It’s alright,” Makoto glanced at the nametag on the guard’s T-shirt. “Daichi-kun. You’re doing your job wonderfully.”

The guard bowed, the door closing with a buzzing sound.

 

* * *

 

 

Charlene was in a better mood while typing in his desktop computer. His humming caught the guard’s curiosity.

“Charlene…chan.” The guard still wasn’t used to calling someone that. “Who is Tatsuhisa-san?”

Charlene suddenly fixed his gaze at the guard, an unnerving smile plastered on his face. Daichi had a feeling of regret pass through him.

“Tatsuhisa-san may look like an angel, and when he first came here, that’s what I also thought.” Charlene tapped his finger on his chin. “I didn’t specifically know what happened, but he spent a few hours inside there before he left and said that he was going to apply for membership.”

“It was quiet in the backroom so I went to check. Everyone looked tired and had a silly grin on their face. Those poor things couldn’t even stand on their feet!”

“Most of our patrons could only tell me that he was such a beast!” Charlene shivered, unspeakable thoughts probably running through his head. Daichi-kun shivered, but for a different reason altogether.

“I pity whoever Tatsuhisa-san’s partner will be.” Charlene squealed, going back to his work while cackling. “Or maybe that’s the reason why he’s still single…”

 

* * *

 

 

Makoto eased off his clothes and stored them in the provided locker near the entrance. He was naked save for the towel that he wore around his waist.

The backroom was a nexus of facilities fit for a bathhouse. One hallway led to the sauna, jacuzzi and shower stalls. Another hallway led to a series of doors that opened to bedrooms and lounging rooms. The last hallway led to the second floor where non-sex related activities like massages, reflexology, etc.

Since he was on a guise of having just come from work, he occupied a shower stall (it was just a stall, there was no door) and washed himself with non-scented soap that was available from the dispenser on the wall.

The sound of running water had alerted two of the patrons who were talking to themselves in the corner. When they rounded into Makoto’s stall, they were treated to a rather wonderfully arousing sight.

Water and soap bubbles flowed in lazy rivulets, snaking around the contours of Makoto’s toned and well-muscled body. Makoto, aware of his impromptu audience, ran a soapy finger between the cheeks of his ass before raising his left leg against the wall to wash his thighs. His length hung lazily against his leg; exposing itself to the involuntary voyeurs.

Makoto enjoyed his guise as Tatsuhisa because he could express himself being lewd without being judged. No one knew him. He could throw his shame in the air and actually let himself go while he was inside here.

The two patrons, a tall guy with black hair and an eternal bedhead, and the other, a shorter guy with bleached hair and tattoos, couldn’t stand the blue balling and cautiously joined Makoto into the shower.

There was something to be said on how three large adults could fit on that cramped shower without being uncomfortable.

“Tatsuhisa, you jerk. Send in a memo when you come here. I’d probably be hitting myself over the head if I came here one day later and missed you.” The tall guy muttered, his bedhead now being flattened by the running water. He slid his hand around Makoto’s waist before bringing his lips towards Makoto’s, initiating a sloppy French kiss.

The shorter of the three slid his hand over Makoto’s shoulder and ran his other hand over Makoto’s toned abs. He was gently sucking and licking Makoto’s left nipple, silent and quietly enjoying himself.

“Kuro…Shiro…” Makoto mumbled between his kiss with Kuro. His hands travelled to their lengths, which had grown hard over the course of their foreplay. Makoto’s length was standing impressively as well, but Makoto had to “feed” first. Food now. Sex, if possible, later.

“Mhm…” Makoto ended his kiss with Kuro, who now occupied himself with running his tongue over Makoto’s right nipple. Shiro took his turn in the lip-lock with Makoto, who indulged the shorter man.

“Peak hour is starting, Tatsuhisa.” Kuro mumbled, running his hands over Makoto’s impressive length and experimentally stroking it. “Let’s bring this over to the grand suite.”

“Yeah.” Makoto sighed. He turned the running water off and patted himself dry, slinging the now damp towel over his shoulder. Kuro and Shiro followed suit, collecting their towels along the way and drying themselves sufficiently.

On the way to the grand suite, another patron had just entered.

“Tatsuhisa-san.” A stoic man greeted, a poker face his default expression. “Charlene mentioned you had just returned.”

“It’s good to be back, Shiba-san.” Makoto winked. “We’ll be in the grand suite if you’re up to it.”

The man’s eye twitched, barely. He smiled at the offer however, steadily undressing himself and depositing his clothes in a locker provided for him. “Aa. See you there.”

Makoto light-heartedly chuckled, before continuing the short walk to the grand suite, flanked by the monochrome duo.

They opened the door to the grand suite, a large room with a single king-sized bed in the center. The door was kept open (a subtle invitation to any passersby); Makoto was expecting a lot of patrons to start appearing sooner or later.

Makoto was dragged into a dog position on top of the bed, with his face being gently nudged against Shiro’s groin. Kuro had settled behind him, wrapping his arms around his abs while gently planting kisses on his back. He was rubbing his length against Makoto’s balls and dick while purring like a cat.

“T-Tatsuhisa-san…gonna come…” Shiro groaned, none-too-subtly pushing his manhood against Makoto’s lips this time. He acquiesced, opening his lips and gently sucked on Shiro’s member.

Makoto’s stomach tightened, almost as if it was anticipating food that didn’t taste like shit. He sucked a little more forcefully this time, swallowing Shiro’s all the way down to his throat. Fantasies of just biting the whole thing off so he could munch on it tempted Makoto, but he shook them away. No sense endangering a rich feeding ground like this.

Makoto ran his tongue under Shiro’s dick, the roughness rubbing against the sensitive head elicited a spine-tingling sensation on the latter.

Shiro came without preamble, knowing this was Tatsuhisa-san’s fetish. He was a cumdumpster of some sort (or at least that was how his reputation was in here). Nobody called Tatsuhisa-san that in front of him though. Nobody had yet conquered his virility, having been able to best everyone by having them cum while Tatsuhisa-san had barely leaked anything from his impressive length.

Makoto swallowed the warm, almost hot, cum greedily. He made gulping sounds, continuing to suck Shiro’s now-sensitive dick and making sure that he was wrung dry.

Shiro fell on his knees on the soft bed, thoroughly exhausted and amazed. Tatsuhisa-san lived up to his name alright.

Makoto had a satisfied look on his face, licking his lips and wiping it with his arm. He could feel that familiar thickening and itching around his right eye; so he asked Shiro to dim the lights a bit. Shiro nodded, making no complaints, as he walked towards the wall and tinkered with the settings to dim the room, before he sat on the nearby chairs so he could regain a bit of strength.

Kuro, more in the mood thanks to the dim lights, gently flipped Makoto over; it was finally his turn. Makoto allowed himself to be pushed down and quietly observed Kuro sitting on his chest. Kuro crawled forward, his prick directly over Makoto’s face.

Makoto opened his mouth, tongue out. Kuro gingerly inserted his length in, sighing as it was engulfed in warm, slippery tightness. He concentrated on not coming immediately, wanting to enjoy this sensation for a longer amount of time.

The sound of incoming patrons had now reached their ears; Makoto paid no heed however. The bed made a creaking noise and he felt his legs gently being spread apart by someone. It was probably Shiba from earlier.

Makoto felt something warm and wet probing his entrance, making him go ‘Oh!’ in surprise. Well, that was a pleasant surprise from the stoic man he barely took notice of last time. After the rim job, fingers slick with lubricant slowly massaged Makoto’s entrance. One, two, three fingers entered and soon enough, Makoto felt ready for what went next.

Shiba slowly entered Makoto, relishing at the unnatural tightness. He immediately let out gasps of pleasure when he felt Makoto’s ass _somehow_ milking his length. There were rhythmic waves of muscle contracting and squeezing Shiba’s length, pleasurable enough that he didn’t even think of pushing and pulling out of Makoto’s hole and instead was only moving his hips in small jerks.

“C-coming…” Shiba gasped, red and embarrassed at how little his endurance was. The sensation was criminally divine.

Kuro was also sweating heavily now, finally losing his own control. “S-shit, I’m g-gonna cum!”

Makoto’s eyes widened when he felt both Shiba and Kuro come inside him simultaneously, one in his mouth and the other below. He greedily sucked Kuro’s spunk, swallowing it and gulping it down with gusto.

Kuro moved to the side after Makoto licked his manhood clean, giving him some breathing space. Shiba reluctantly withdrew as well, his dick glistening with his own jizz. He tried to catch his breath; he couldn’t remember the last time he had such an impressive orgasm.

Makoto lazily propped himself up, using a finger to clean up cum that leaked from his lips. He sat with his legs akimbo, his length on proud display.

Makoto was still hungry, but it looks like his hunger would be sated tonight. The appearance of three more men into the room and the sound of running water from the outside was a good sign.

“Gentlemen.” Makoto made a coy look at the newcomers, as he spread his legs to reveal his pulsing length and twitching hole. The dim light and his damp hair hid his kakugan, not that it mattered at the moment. Everyone was busy paying attention at the prize Makoto was offering.

“Please take care of me tonight.” He smiled sweetly, a perfect cover for his burgeoning appetite.

 

* * *

 

 

The grand suite soon became a room of entangled bodies and spectators who were recovering in the sidelines.

There were at least four or five people busy satisfying Makoto on the bed. The bed was a perfect example of human vanity and lust.

The hours had already passed by. It was probably 11pm. A lot of the patrons had already taken turns satisfying Makoto, trying to recover their vitality and trying again.

Makoto was half-way feeling full already. It really was incomparable to ghoul meat; the taste of humans. His vigor was being constantly replenished because of the “food” he was swallowing.

Whoever had doubts upon hearing the Tatsuhisa moniker as the “Unsatiable Glutton” (the newest one he had heard so far) have had their disbelief dispelled. The man was truly a fiend; single handedly going through almost thirty people without rest.

A tall young man, a newcomer, had entered the room. He had his towel slung on his shoulder, his hair still damp; fresh from the shower. The okama receptionist outside had told him there was probably something special going on right now.

Kuro was still recovering from his third round with Tatsuhisa, and was the nearest in the doorway. He was the first to notice the newcomer though, and gave a nod to acknowledge the other’s presence. The other nodded back.

“Kuro.”

The newcomer introduced himself. “Hosoya.”

“I heard something special was going on. Is this a bathhouse event?” The newcomer asked, looking around at the room. He sniffed slight, nose crinkling at the scent. Dim lights and the smell of sex, sweat, spit and spunk.

Kuro shook his head. “Nothing like that. But it’s rather special today. Tatsuhisa-san’s made a visit today. He’s a special patron here.”

“Why?” Hosoya looked nonplussed, unimpressed.

Kuro nudged a direction towards the bed, where three of the four had just recently vacated in order to rest. There were only two people at the moment. Tatsuhisa, who’s head was buried on someone else’s groin, and a red-headed guy who didn’t lack for muscles with Tatsuhisa-san probably sucking his dick.

“Tatsuhisa-san’s been going at it for 3 hours already, with everyone in ‘ere. He’s a beast, yeah? He’ll suck you dry and then he’ll move on to the next target. He doesn’t tire out, and the only time he’ll leave is when everyone’s given up trynna make him cum.”

“Tora, that redhead o’er there, is puttin’ up a good fight. He’s been going at it with Tatsuhisa-san for an hour already, prolly the longest anyone’s ever done.”

Hosoya made a thoughtful sound, observing the two, who looked ignorant of the world around them.

Tatsuhisa had an impressive length. His asshole was pink and wet, slick with lube and probably cum from other people.

His legs had a good muscle mass, not to mention the gluteus maximus. Was the guy a sportsman?

He felt irritated when his prick steadily stood on attention. It took more than a good set of muscles to arouse his interest. He blamed his childhood friend and sister. Those muscle fetishists…

Kuro choked on his spit when he saw how big Hosoya’s prick was steadily growing. But before he could ask, Hosoya had already dropped his towel on his head and strode towards the bed.

He couldn’t see what this Tatsuhisa looked like (the Tora guy was rather large), but it didn’t matter to him. As long as he had a hole to bury this dick in and get himself off, he didn’t really care who it was, or what the owner of the hole looked like.

It was his first time here on recommendation from a like-minded peer in order for him to “loosen up and relax”.

Hosoya carefully positioned himself between Tatsuhisa’s legs, admiring at close range the powerful muscles that sculpted its figure.

He experimentally licked Tatsuhisa’s dick that stood erect, running his tongue around the head and the frenulum. Hosoya noted the sudden clenching of Tatsuhisa’s hands on the bed sheets as a good sign.

He continued his ministrations on Tatsuhisa’s length, licking it on random spots, swallowing the whole length in (he almost choked, it was quite long) while massaging his balls. Tatsuhisa continued clenching his hands, and Hosoya noted how his torso clenched whenever he ran his tongue over the head like a lollipop.

Well, whatever, he thought to himself. He stroked his length (it easily out-girthed and out-lengthened Tatsuhisa’s by a good measure) and slowly pushed it into Tatsuhisa’ pucker hole.

“Fuck.” Hosoya swore, having never felt such a delicious sensation from a man’s ass. It should probably be illegal to be this tight.

Makoto also gasped; Tora’s dick in his mouth made it sound more like a pained moan. Who was this? He never had a dick this large up in his ass before. He strained his neck trying to sneak a peek at whoever was ramming him from behind, but Tora was too big and his gaze couldn’t even go past Tora’s thighs.

All coherent thoughts left Makoto when he felt such a large cock slowly pushing itself farther inside of him. He finally let out an audible gasp that took everyone by surprise.

“Woah! Tatsuhisa’s actually reacting to that newcomer!”

“Holy shit, I gotta see this!”

Hosoya was faring far less better than Tatsuhisa. This was the first time he managed to get his whole dick into someone’s ass up until the hilt. Plus, Tatsuhisa’s insides were starting to move crazily, as if trying to asphyxiate his cock. Or at least it felt like it. Hosoya didn’t know.

Hosoya took a deep breath and slowly pulled out. Tatsuhisa let out a small whine, while still religiously sucking Tora’s dick.

He had little time to complain about the empty feeling in his ass when the newcomer pushed himself back in this time with force, his prick was constantly hitting against his Tatsuhisa’s prostate at a good angle.

Makoto’s dick was steadily leaking precum from the pleasurable abuse.

Hosoya couldn’t pay attention to anything at all other than focusing on the delicious heat that was entangling his manhood. His thrusts that were slower and deeper had become quicker and shallower.

Tora had come by then, Makoto was half-drinking, half-not paying attention. It was the first time he felt his prostate getting stimulated (he wondered why a ghoul’s prostate gland would be further deeper upwards) and the number of materials he had read describing the sensation of having it stimulated didn’t do justice to what he was feeling right now. Seeing stars, being weak in the legs, suspended orgasm; Makoto could drown in this sensation forever.

Hosoya came first, only a loud gasp as his warning. He thrust himself into Tatsuhisa so hard that he feared he probably would have ripped a hole inside the other guy. He was cumming so hard it was almost like he was pissing inside Tatsuhisa.

It was just a few moments after that Hosoya felt Tatsuhisa tighten around him, enough that he didn’t think he could pull his still-pulsating length out.

“I’m c-cumming!” Tatsuhisa gasped, bunching the sheets up around him and pulling at them so hard that he actually ripped them off the bed. Kuro, excited to actually see Tatsuhisa-san being beaten at his own game, hurriedly switched the lights back to full strength.

The lights blared in time for everyone to see Tatsuhisa arching his back, with Hosoya’s dick still up his asshole, liberally cumming all over himself. Thick ribbons of white forcefully splattered across his chest, most of it on his face.

The duo’s sound of heavy breathing were literally the only thing heard at that moment.

“Fuck. _T-tokoroten_! Never thought I’d see that!”

“Tatsuhisa-san literally let go with a bang, huh?”

“Holy shit, he totally ripped the sheets off the bed!”

Murmurs started to fill the room. Some excited, others intrigued. One thing for certain, Tatsuhisa was finally conquered. By a newcomer, nonetheless.

Hosoya finally had enough strength to move again, though he wasn’t keen on moving his dick out of Tatsuhisa’s hole yet. It was very sensitive, and even slightly pulling it out sent uncomfortable sensations emanating from his groin.

Tatsuhisa carefully propped himself up on his elbows, hips still slightly sore. The fatigue was now catching up to him. Sex was different from feeding. He finally had proper sex for the first time. He _came_ from having sex for the first time. Tatsuhisa marveled at the coating of white that spread across his chest and that which was dripping from his face.

Both finally laid their eyes on each other in visible light, curious as to who had the honor of providing the most mind-blowing sex they ever had.

Hosoya looked surprised when he realized the delicious, tight ass he had been fucking belonged to Nanase’s best friend.

Tatsuhisa looked like a deer caught in headlights when he realized the fine prick up his ass belonged to Rin’s childhood friend.

 

* * *

 

 

“Y-Yamazaki…kun?” Makoto whispered, hoping it wasn’t really Sousuke.

The other massaged his nose bridge, still trying to come to terms with what just happened.

“Tachibana.” Sousuke sighed, glancing at everyone. “Is there anywhere we can talk without being disturbed?”

Makoto nodded, still red. “Uhm…s-second floor. There’s a bar where we can sit down and t-talk.”

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. Where was the confident “Tatsuhisa” from earlier? The guy before him was indeed the somewhat wimpy (in his opinion) Iwatobi Swim Club Captain.

“Ease up.” Sousuke shook his head, before easing Makoto’s legs open again. “I’m pulling out of you. Fuck, I’m still hard.”

Makoto tried to relax, loosening his grip on Sosuke’s dick. Nothing untoward happened after that. Sosuke eased off the bed, collected his towel from Kuro and patiently waited for Makoto at the doorway.

Makoto felt sore. When he stood up, his ass leaked out a generous amount of cum that dribbled down the sides of his legs. Makoto paid no attention to the feeling, though he was growing rather conscious at all the heated and lust-filled stares that was being pointed at him.

Sosuke had destroyed his façade as the lusty, sex-hungry Tatsuhisa. Makoto grew nervous on how he acted simply because someone who knew him back in Iwatobi appeared before him. Ah, what a mess.

“Tatsuhisa-san.” Sousuke approached him, surprising Makoto at Sousuke’s apparent consideration. “Sling your shoulder around me. It’s my fault you’re limping now.”

 _Play along._ Sousuke’s eyes told him.

“T-thanks.” Makoto was still shaken, but he appreciated having the pressure on his lower back eased with Sousuke supporting half his weight.

“Let’s get you showered so we can have a nice, long talk, Tatsuhisa-san.” Sousuke's smile was bittersweet. Makoto had an idea the talk wasn't just going to be about their chance meeting inside a gay bathhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tokoroten is slang for "prostate orgasm" or when a guy ejaculates without any stimuli. 
> 
> It's been a few years since I've written someone perverted. Please excuse the awkwardness. Porn is so tough to flesh out.


	7. The Hanged Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should get them out of the bathhouse. This was supposed to be a serious talk between them, but I ended up doing porn of them. Again.
> 
> Unbeta'ed, the usual. Forgive this perverse author.

Makoto found himself pouring coffee into two clean cups. He was in the pantry on the second floor, where the patrons of the shop would rest and take a break from the activities downstairs.

After the uneventful shower (Makoto spent a longer amount of time washing himself, trying to at least smell decent for Sousuke), the latter was waiting for him in the hallway.

He was naked, towel hanging off his shoulder, and his hair glistened with drops of water. He looked slightly impatient though (or rather Makoto probably just didn’t notice that Sousuke had his face on an irritated expression by default).

Makoto kept his towel over his damp hair. He didn’t feel much of the initial shame he had earlier (that one purely stemmed from the surprise that he was being literally fucked by the last person he expected to be…well, fucking him of course).

So there he was, holding two cups of scalding hot joe, walking towards a love couch situated in the corner of the room where a naked Sousuke, in full frontal glory, was sitting.

He gingerly set Sousuke’s cup on a table in front of them. Makoto sat down afterwards and took a sip of his own coffee, sighing as he felt the hot liquid leave a warm trail of bitterness down his throat.

Sousuke quietly took the offered cup and tentatively gave it a sip. Whether or not he liked it, his face didn’t show. He set the cup down after a few sips though, probably because of the heat.

“So…” Sousuke looked straightforward, not meeting Makoto’s gaze at the sudden break of silence between them. “…this.”

Makoto was at a loss of words, turning away to hide his discomfort. He immediately set his cup down in front of him.

“I mean, yeah, sure. I had a suspicion you were gay because you kept sticking around Nanase – “

“AM NOT!” Makoto hissed, red staining his cheeks. “Haru-chan’s my childhood friend! I’ve never thought improper things about him!”

Sousuke’s teal eyes finally met Makoto’s panicked green. “Never?”

“Haru-chan is an important person, but I never thought about doing those things with him.” Makoto was mildly annoyed now.

“Haven’t thought about how Nanase has those smooth creamy legs and limber body? You haven’t thought about kissing those pouty lips of his? Never imagined having his cock slowly enter you and – “ Sousuke’s gaze travelled down to Makoto’s limp manhood.

“Huh. So it’s true, I guess.” Sousuke made a ‘tch’ sound. Annoyed, he took his cup and took a bigger sip. The coffee had cooled down somewhat.

Makoto looked exasperated. “Isn’t it the same with you? What would you say if I thought you were always thinking of indecent thoughts towards Rin when you were kids?”

Sousuke was quiet, intently sipping his coffee. He was getting a slight boner however, one that Makoto couldn’t ignore.

“A…ah.” Makoto surrendered, this conversation was exhausting him. “At least one part of your body is honest about it. “

A blush of red tinged Sousuke’s cheeks, who looked distraught trying to justify his untimely erection. “It’s mostly lust. He’s a guy that guys fall in love with.”

Makoto sagely ignored his sputtering. He chuckled a bit though, amused in seeing this side of the stoic Yamazaki.

“Na.” Sousuke asked, while casually stroking his dick. “When was the last time you had contact with Nanase?”

Makoto deposited his cup in front of him, contents drained. He sat back, marveling at how perverse Sousuke was given the opportunity.

“Ever since – please stop stroking your dick in front of me, it’s distracting – we separated on the train. You, Haru-chan and Rin took a different line after dropping me off in Shibuya.”

Makoto looked wistful. “He never called or sent me a text message. I thought he would be busy with swimming and his studies so I didn’t bother him either.”

Sousuke wasn’t looking at him, though he was still stroking a now-fully erect boner. “Huh. I expected Nanase would have contacted you about what happened. But you acting like you don’t know anything and not punching me first makes a lot of sense now.”

Makoto’s curiosity was now piqued.

“Did something happen in the past two years?”

Sousuke sighed, taking his hands off his manhood and slung his arms over his head, leaning back into the couch and closing his eyes. His impressive dick was twitching, making Makoto audibly gulp his spit down.

“You’re free to suck my dick while I talk, Tachibana.” Sousuke opened one teal eye to look at him. “You don’t bite do you?”

Makoto shrugged, and crawled towards him, the couch creaking under their combined weight. He settled himself in top of Sousuke’s thighs, taking a hold of his length and ran his whole tongue against it.

“What happened, Yamazaki-kun?” Makoto whispered, nibbling on his inner thigh, before going back to kissing and licking and settling tongue on the junction where Sousuke’s erection and balls met.

Sousuke slid his right leg out from under Makoto and straddled it over his back. He used his feet to gently stroke and massage Makoto’s left buttock, moving it in a slow, circular motion and causing Makoto to purr as he was engulfing most of Sousuke’s length into his mouth and throat.

“One year ago.” Sousuke breathed out, feeling heady as he enjoyed Makoto’s tongue playing with the slit of his dick. “We were all training in the indoor swimming pool at the Tokyo Tatsumi International Swim Centre. We wanted to improve our respective heats and the Olympic Commission was supportive of it.”

“Nanase, Rin and I had just finished taking our showers and we were all about to leave the locker room…it was terrible.” His breath hitched.

“The old janitor in the hallway was dead. He was being feasted on by a ghoul.”

Makoto momentarily stopped his ministrations. He never heard of this. No one contacted him about it. And practically everyone, save Yamazaki, had him on their contact list.

“All of us panicked and ran towards the other direction. The ghoul noticed us and flew after us.” Sousuke hissed, the details and the feeling of terror was still vivid. “Shit, no one told us ghouls could do that.”

Makoto was intently listening. Sousuke was unnaturally radiating out fear and nervousness. Makoto kept gently stroking him, planting light kisses; anything to convey that it’s alright now.

“Nanase was…the slowest among us.” Sousuke whispered, his teal eyes were trance-like while envisioning what had happened. “It was clear that the ghoul was setting her sights on him.”

 

“Rin went back for Nanase. I almost stopped him, but I knew he’d put Nanase’s safety over his own. The ghoul had Nanase bound on the floor with those… things. She was almost ready to bite his neck off.”

“Rin ran towards them and tried to kick her away. But she was fast, and…”

Sousuke never looked so heartbroken at that moment.

“She bit off a large part of his leg. Nanase screamed at her, struggled when he saw what she did to Rin, and the bitch just laughed before she crushed Nanase’s left leg with those things that came out of her back.”

Makoto’s grip on Sousuke’s erection was on borderline choking his blood supply.

Sousuke, not even noticing, opened his eyes and just drifted away in his thoughts.

“I could never clearly remember what happened. It was all red for me. Rin’s blood on the floor and on Nanase. The few members who stayed behind to watch us said I got all crazy and used a large rock from the stone garden and smashed it on her face.”

“Haha.” Sousuke smiled brokenly. “The look on that bitch’s face when she flew a few feet away with half of her face bleeding. She was about to get back at me for what I did when the CCG suddenly came in and managed to chase her away from us.”

Sousuke had the air on his lungs knocked out when Makoto gave him an unintentional breath-crushing bear hug. “T-Tachibana?”

“ _You saved them.”_ Makoto whispered, his face buried in Sousuke’s chest. “ _Thank you for being there when I wasn’t._ ”

Sousuke looked surprised, unsure on how to react. He was expecting the other boy to…at least get angry for his-almost ignoring Nanase.

“You’re not angry.”

Makoto didn’t face him.

“ _I don’t have the right._ ” He whispered, his voice hoarse and small. “I chose to leave and carve my own life here. I wanted to become stronger for everyone, but I couldn’t do it if everyone is near me.”

_I don’t have the right to get angry because I’m a ghoul too._

“Yamazaki-kun, you think that what you thought was shameful. You wanted to leave Haru-chan behind so that you and Rin can escape…right?”

That painful lump on Sousuke’s throat thickened. He tried to push Makoto away from him. Makoto held on to him tighter.

“Let me go, Tachibana.” Sousuke’s voice broke.

Having the source of your guilt laid out before you and spelled thoroughly was terrible and painful.

“ _Please…_ ”

Makoto pushed Sousuke’s hands off his shoulder, and guided them to settle on his back. He settled his own arms around Sousuke again, rubbing soothing circles on the taller boy’s back.

“It’s fine, no matter what you think. You are selfish to only think about yourself and Rin. You are terrible for having even thought about offering another human, much less my childhood friend, as bait so both of you can escape.” Makoto shook his head.

“But because you were there, they didn’t die. Because you didn’t stop Rin, Haru-chan was saved. And because you fought the ghoul off of them, everyone lived.”

Sousuke felt very guilty.

“I forgive you.”

Makoto looked up towards Sousuke’s surprised face, green eyes overflowing with tears. “And I’m sure Haru-chan and Rin will forgive you if you say sorry. So please, forgive yourself as well.”

The painful lump in Sousuke’s throat slowly disappeared. The heavy feeling in his heart slowly started to lighten up.

It was his fault in the first place for having forced the two of them to practice during those late hours. Nanase was adamant in not going, but if he didn’t go, Rin didn’t see the point either.

His approach to swimming had cost both of them their careers for the future.

But Sousuke had never said sorry to them. And that is why he had never forgiven himself ever since that day.

“Shit.” Sousuke muttered, wiping away a tear that escaped his eye. “Was it all that simple?”

Makoto shook his head.

“Being selfish and practical is just who you are, Yamazaki-kun. I've always thought you were, back in Iwatobi. Whether you change that or not, it’s who you are and will always be a part of yourself.”

Sousuke almost freaked out when Makoto impaled himself into his boner. “Tachibana! Wha-“

Makoto shuddered, probably never going to get used to Sousuke’s size. “Ya…mazaki-kun, please give me half of your guilt.”

_Because I want to forgive myself as well._

Sousuke’s breath quickened; as he flipped their positions over so that Makoto was now lying on the couch with his legs on top of Sousuke’s broad shoulders.

“This is my responsibility, Tachibana.” Sousuke punctuated each word with a thrust. “Stay. out. of. it.”

Makoto felt each thrust pushing inside him. This wasn’t _feeding._ This was _sex_ at the least _._

“Yamazaki…kun.” Makoto was raggedly breathing at the pace Sousuke’s thrusts were setting. “I’m not here…having your dick u-up my ass…for pity sex.”

“I’m asking you to trust me…” Makoto let out a groan, as one particular thrust finally brushed the walls that held his prostate.

Sousuke maintained his pace (Makoto mentally swore that he might have bitten off more than he could chew) but he was gradually slowing his cruel pace down.

“Why are you being this nice to me, Tachibana?” Sousuke thrust himself in one more time and choose to stay buried up to his hilt. He laid his head down on top of Makoto's chest.

Makoto felt powerful, strange sensations in his groin; enough for his dick to start leaking precum.

“Because I can pretty much tell we fit together?” He giggled softly, though it was more out of trying to lighten the situation instead of jest.

Sousuke smiled, not being able to resist turning red from the compliment.

“I can say you’re the first of my casual partners to actually accommodate me up to the hilt.” Sousuke shifted, as if to prove his point. Makoto violently shivered, making him close his eyes and let out an aroused sound when he felt it brush against his special spot again.

“Mou…Sou-kun…” Makoto blearily opened his eyes to the sight of a rather surprised Sousuke. His mind caught up to what he said and Makoto blushed on cue.

“I mean…Y-Yamazaki-kun.” Makoto lowered his voice. “Sorry, I was being too familiar.”

“N-no.” Sousuke grimaced, as if he was thinking of something. “I…I like it, actually. I wouldn’t mind you calling me that.”

Makoto turned red. “I can’t do that. Only your lover could call you that.”

Sousuke actually looked more flustered when he heard the word ‘lover’.

“I…” Sousuke looked away, completely embarrassed now. “If it’s okay with you, I wouldn’t mind you being that either.”

“E-eh?” Makoto felt something like a heat flush pass through his whole body. How are things escalating this fast?

“Ah.” Sousuke collected his thoughts. “That is if you’re okay with having a guy for a lover. I’m not sure if you’re bisexual or… a straight guy that just likes something up their ass.”

Makoto gaped like a fish out of water. This was…rather startling.

 _I can finally have a personal walking food tank._ He blinked, shaking that particular train of thought away. _  
_

“No. I’m okay with that.” Makoto sighed, face flush with sweat. “Please treat me well...Sou.”

“Same here, Makoto.” Sousuke smirked, though it wasn’t the usual snide one. It was more like relief, anxiety and anticipation.

"I..."Makoto raised his hands to cup Sousuke’s face. “This is weird.”

Sousuke chuckled this time, as if having read Makoto’s thoughts. “Is it because we already had sex first before I officially became your boyfriend? Or is it because I proposed to you with my dick comfortably inside of you?"

"I never pegged you to be this lewd." Makoto wrapped his arms over Sousuke’s shoulders and pulled him down close to his face. He also wrapped his legs around the larger guy’s waist.

“It's a good kind of lewd.” He spoke in hushed tones as Sousuke nudged his nose against Makoto’s. “I've been only this lewd around you. I hope it stays that way for a long time.”

Makoto said nothing more, finding his mouth accommodating Sousuke’s lips and tongue. There was nothing more to do after that but fully consummate their relationship on that couch on the second floor, inside a gay bathhouse in Shinjuku _Ni_ -chōme.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is out of the bathhouse (thank god). We're finally going to see some ghoul action, Sousuke's revelations, where the other Iwatobis are and the arrival of an old face.


	8. Sleepy Streets of Shibuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperation is the mother of all effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the delay and length. This was supposed to come out last week, but my monitor burnt out and shops were closed for two days.

"Tatsuhisa-san!" Charlene looked far more hilarious than imposing when he was mad. "You've been with us for almost one year! You know very well that the second floor is off-limits for sex!"

Makoto and Sousuke were bowing their heads while being scolded by the okama. They both didn't think too much of it either. They were having fun doing things together now...sort of. Being scolded together counted as one, they guessed.

“Mou!” Charlene continued, pacing the entire length of the reception area. Daichi was still imposingly guarding the door, but there was a strange, amused tilt in his mouth. Flustered okamas were always funny.

“It’s a good thing that the second floor will be renovated on Friday!” He tapped his excessively long, well-manicured fingernails on his chin. “Who stained the sofa?”

Makoto laughed nervously, pointing at Sousuke who was also raising a hand as the volunteer scapegoat. Chivalry wasn’t dead after all.

“Hosoya-san, is that a penis or a fire hose?!?” Charlene buried his face on his hands. “I can’t even imagine how you could ruin two-thirds of the seating area with your splooge!”

The two couldn’t hold back a snicker after that. Even Daichi-san turned red. He was probably imagining certain things.

 

* * *

 

 

After a lengthy talk with Charlene, Sousuke saying that he’ll be registering for membership on his next visit (No, he won’t be running away. Tatsuhisa-san is a regular here so it wouldn’t make sense.), they had left the bathhouse dressed and only faintly sleepy.

“Oh, Tachibana.” Sousuke stumbled with his words. “I mean…Makoto. You sure you’re fine? Your ass doesn’t hurt that much, does it?”

“Well…” Makoto rubbed his lower spine. It wasn’t the issue much with his ass, per se. More like muscles he barely used on his hips were abused. “It’s a bit sore, but not a few days of resting would cure.”

Sousuke turned red. “Can't say I'm sorry and mean it though.”

Makoto looked wistful, tilting his head, trying to remember something. “The number of times Iwatobi and Samezuka swam together, it really wasn’t showing in your swimming jammers.”

The other boy cringed, a bit uncomfortable. “I’m a grower, alright?” He sputtered after that, realizing what Makoto was implying. “More importantly, you’ve been interested in me back in high school?”

The shorter of the two laughed, like a cat that got the cream. “I blame you for that one. Your jammers do have such interesting sheers.”

Sousuke was thoroughly embarrassed, feeling hot all of a sudden. “No one ever talked to me about those, so I thought nobody paid attention to it.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was 5 am. The two were walking the length from Shinjuku to Shibuya. The trains have not yet started, but the streets were already alive with people walking towards the various bus stations and train subway entrances.

Makoto quietly slid his hand towards Sousuke’s free hand, entangling their fingers together. The sensation was heartwarming for Makoto; feeling rough calluses and the strength of Sousuke’s encouraging grip.

“I’d just like to clear whatever air that would happen to be around us.” Makoto suddenly spoke, breaking the monotonous rhythm of the sounds of their steps. “It’s not because I initially forced myself on you that you’re dating me now…right?”

Sousuke looked curious, but he didn’t say anything, urging Makoto to continue with whatever he wanted to say. Makoto steeled himself, and took a deep breath before continuing.

“I’ll just say that the whole…thing about me being the…guy in the bathhouse…you know…” Makoto looked at a whole of directions, anywhere away from Sousuke’s observant gaze. “…I don’t have any disease. And the bathhouse makes sure to only accept clients that have a clean bill of health…”

His grip on Sousuke’s hand tightened.

“I guess…ever since a year ago, I’ve turned to sex in order to release all my pent-up stress.” Makoto closed his eyes, finding it better to talk about his insecurities if he couldn’t see anything at all. “I’ve never had a relationship before, and I don’t know what entails having one. If I do something wrong or something that makes you uncomfortable, then please don’t bottle it up like what you’ve been doing in the past.”

Sousuke clearly looked surprised, though still a bit nonplussed. His mouth was still set on a deadpan line, albeit he was clearly thinking about what he was going to say.

"Then.."

Sousuke gave a gentle smile. "I'll say what's on my mind as long as you don't turn to the bathhouse for anything in regards to sex."

Makoto looked flustered. A small war between flavor and satisfaction took place inside his head before a clear-cut winner came out.

"Of course." Makoto had a determined glint in his eyes. "I'll do my best! But in return, if I call you and if you can accommodate me on your time..."

Sousuke found it funny how Makoto could easily shift atmospheres from being willful to suddenly like a kicked puppy and then an eager semen demon. He never saw this side of Makoto during his stay in Iwatobi. Makoto was all chocolate and smiles back then. Sousuke felt unnerved because of it; it almost felt like the Makoto that time was acting or fake. Sousuke made sure to keep minimal contact with the Iwatobi captain because of that strange feeling.

"You've changed for the better." Sousuke felt his mouth move before his mind could keep up. "You feel...more free, I guess?"

Well, there's the matter that I don't have to keep holding myself back from eating my friends all the time.

"I do feel that way." Makoto let out a small smile. "It's like I don't have to look back or worry about something all the time."

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. "Did you mean Nanase's constant need to strip if there's a sizeable body of water nearby?"

Makoto almost choked on his spit, chuckling. " It does sound like that, doesn't it? No, Haru-chan and my personal issues are two different things."

"You don't have to sugarcoat things you know." Sousuke rolled his eyes, clearly remembering the first time Rin and him had to deal with this problem. "We never even thought how hard it must have been for you babysitting him. Rin and I had to keep an eye out for him all the time; we even thought it would've been nice if you were there."

Makoto had a small nostalgic smile before dropping it when he remembered what happened to Haruka and Rin.

"Ne, did Haru-chan and Rin ever tell you why they didn't want to contact me after that ghoul incident?"

Sousuke was crestfallen, shaking his head. "I had thought they would, so I didn't even think of asking them to tell you about it."

He kissed Makoto’s forehead. "Is it really that puzzling?"

Makoto shook his head in response.

"No, not really. If Haru-chan is ready to tell me, he'll contact me. I'm sure he has a good reason why he never told me."

 

* * *

 

They had spent their idle time browsing the sleepy streets, checking out stores that were still closed and stores that are already open.

Both weren’t really in the mood for convenience store, microwave-reheated breakfast, so they grabbed a bite at a nearby Burger King. Makoto discreetly disposed of his sandwich and kept the coffee. Sousuke was walking distractedly to notice Makoto’s sleight of hand, looking for something.

By then the railways have already begun moving in full operation. They continued to spend their idle time walking and window shopping.

The peak hours of 8 to 9 am were some of the worst that Makoto had experienced. He had rather wait for the 9:30am trip back to the station nearest to Tokai University.

 _9:15._ The crowds in the train station had considerably thinned (relatively). Sousuke was there to send Makoto off (as a good boyfriend should).

“I’ll send you a text message tonight.” Sousuke gave a small wave, standing behind the yellow line. Makoto smiled, and gave a small wave back.

The doors of the train closed. Sousuke could see Makoto straining on the glass window, giving him a final wave.

As the train disappeared around the bend, so did the smile on Sousuke's face.

 

* * *

 

 

He backtracked the distance back to the large building both of them passed by earlier. Sousuke had taken note of the building earlier, while he and Makoto were eating breakfast.

He entered the building, asked help from the receptionist, and was directed to sit in the waiting area. Sousuke had already taken out a large folder with several important looking papers sandwiched inside of it, and quietly placed it on the coffee table.

“Hello.” A woman approached her and introduced herself as career assistance personnel. Sousuke shook hands with her, before giving her his credentials.

“My name’s Yamazaki Sousuke.” He introduced himself, doing so with no fanfare. 

The woman nodded, still smiling, proficiently flipping through the folder.

“It’s always a pleasure to meet someone interested to join the Commission of Counter Ghoul! Please, ask me any questions you might have in regards to having a career with us!”

 

 


	9. A Reunion of Sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late, short update. I had to revise the whole chapter three times.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> kagune - ghoul organ, what ghouls use for hunting. originally, most ghouls have only one. some can have two via heredity or transplant. ghouls who evolve can grow additional ones.
> 
> ukaku - ghoul with wing-like kagune, speedy but lacks endurance  
> koukaku - ghoul with armor-like kagune, very tough but slow  
> rinkaku - ghoul with prehensile kagune, very powerful but frail  
> bikaku - ghoul with tail-like kagune, balanced and a jack of all trades
> 
> kakuja - an evolution for ghouls, noted by the presence of biological armors during transformation and additional kagunes (may be the same or different from what a ghoul has originally)

 

_Weekend, Bar Octopus Pot, Shibuya_

“Is the Madame in?”

The bartender, a 24 year old woman with black hair tied to a pony tail, slid her gaze up from the counter to the customer.

She mutely continues wiping the glasses, her eyes still not seeing who was in front of her. The squeaking sound of the glass and the soft ballad of a woman singing in the background was probably lulling her into a stupor.

A few moments pass by before the image of Tachibana Makoto, tilting his head and smiling at her finally registers. She yelped, almost dropping the glass she was wiping for a good twenty minutes now. Putting the glass down, she bows and mumbles an apology at him.

“Maa, maa.” Makoto amiably placating her. “So, is she in?”

“Yes, sir! She and two others. I have been instructed to let you through if you are able to tell me your keyword.”

The keyword. His embarrassment went through, showing as dark red blush on his face. The bartender miserably failed to hide a giggle, amused at how one of the Madame’s guests can be so genial.

Goodness knows, the other three could use a smile once in a while.

“ _Teitoku_.” Makoto mumbles, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

The bartender nods, pointing towards the dimly lit employee’s door at the side of the counter. She bids him a good day, to which Makoto bids her the same.

As Makoto disappears behind the door, the bartender’s sleepiness kicks in once more. She quietly waits for a customer in need of a drink.

 

* * *

 

 

Makoto had only been here twice in the meeting place behind the Octopus Pot, since it was seldom the Shibuya Zoo had anything to discuss with all four of them needed.

Tachibana Makoto. Nicknamed ‘ _Teitoku_ ( 提督) ’ amongst the four. Amongst the Zoo, he is the only multi-level kakuja ghoul (a ghoul that has more than two kagune inside of them). He has the lowest battle experience amongst his peers, and is a child compared to them. Nevertheless, the reason why the Shibuya Zoo had only come to fruition was because Makoto had finally joined them. A Rinkaku-type ghoul. Not yet identified by the CCG.

The Madame’. Nicknamed ‘Octopuss’ in CCG records, identified only by a cat-themed ballroom mask. A middle aged woman, living a life of splendor. The only woman between the four and the owner of the establishment where they hold their meetings. Though a half-kakuja, she rarely exhibits it since her tactic had always been to fight battles she can win and flee those she couldn’t. An ukaku-type ghoul, she does not excel in offense but her kagune lets her emit airborne RC toxins, with varying effects such as paralysis to temporary deactivation of both ghoul kagunes and human quinques. She is a veteran ghoul in terms of experience. Known as "Madame Butterfly (奥様 蝶)" in some circles.

Shiroichi Kumagasa. Nicknamed ‘Polar Bear (シロクマ)’ in CCG records, identified only by a pure-pitch black mask and his eccentric attire. Also known as ‘Candy Man’ in other circles. An eccentric ghoul that always wears a fur coat, he is an important liaison to other ghoul organizations in different wards. Polar Bear often travels because of this, and rarely stays in the 13th Ward. Called ‘Candy Man’ because he is the proprietor of ‘ghoul candies’. As a ghoul, has a penchant for using firearms more than his kagune. Bikaku-type ghoul. Half-kakuja.

Shishio Sanshio. Nicknamed ‘Lion (しし)’ in CCG records, identified only by his lion mask but currently, his human identity is under suspicion. A large, gruff ghoul who owns a coffee bean business. Serves as a liaison between all of them, especially on days when they cannot meet. A kakuja-type ghoul, also the most experienced among all four in terms of battle against CCG agents and fellow ghouls. Wife and daughter was killed by CCG agents and is the main driving force for his fight against them. Koukaku-type ghoul. Also holds the alias of '44 (四十四)' in some circles.

The meeting place was in a hidden wall in the wine cellar. A special ghoul structure, called an RC Wall, is a wall of organic material that only shifts when it detects the presence of a ghoul’s kagune.

Makoto uses two prehensile tentacles to part the wall like a curtain, revealing a mini bar where Madame’ is bartending to their two other companions.

“Good afternoon.” Makoto greeted everyone.

“Teitoku-chan~♫ I was worried you wouldn’t come!”

“Lion-san reminded me.” Makoto sat on the empty stool, flanked by Lion and Polar Bear.

Polar Bear withdrew three slips of paper from a pocket in his pure white fur coat. Makoto wordlessly accepted them and gave the other two to both Madame’ and Lion.

“Jason is moving back here in the 13th Ward…” Makoto frowned at this piece of information.

“Indeed.” Lion read the paper from the table, tapping his finger in an annoyed fashion. “It’s a close shave.”

“If Jason had returned later when we started recruiting ghouls for our punitive force, we would have been discovered.” Madame’ brought her lips to a pout. “It can’t be helped, but this is a disappointing turn of events.”

Polar Bear remained silent, as he always was. He had an annoyed air around him however.

“This is much worse.” Makoto whispered. “He’s going to turn the 13th Ward into a killing zone for ghouls. Again.”

“What a pain.”

“Oh my~ we’ll have a lot of Doves flying in here again~”

Makoto frowned, finding no other way to go around this.

All four of them, though powerful in their own right, are a mismatch against Jason. If they had to compare their roles in a battle: Lion was the only one who could match Jason (and it’s not even a guaranteed win at that). Makoto was more of artillery, his kakuja was well-developed for that role. The Madame’ was for crowd control, and is inappropriate in single combat. Polar Bear’s role was espionage, and was more accustomed to slinking around and gathering information instead of hand-to-claw combat.

“The Zoo’s aim was to help organize all the ghouls in our area in order to avoid being overwhelmed by Doves and by other factions.” Makoto reiterated their objectives. “A pacifist zone where hunting is non-existent.”

“It’s still too early to make ourselves known. Thankfully, there are a lot of high profile ghouls running around and soaking attention for us.” Makoto sighed.

Polar Bear slipped another piece of paper towards Makoto.

“Owl is at the 24th Ward. Caligula is staying at the 4th Ward. The Gourmet was last seen in the 14th Ward. Binge Eater is travelling from the 21st Ward to the 20th Ward. Raven currently unknown. Corpse Collector…encountered Doves….no further information.” Makoto hummed, digesting the information given to him.

“In the meantime,” Lion interrupted. “I’ll get the orphans away from our Ward for awhile.”

“Oh ♫.” Madame let out a tune. “Is it to that nice place?”

“Yes.”

“Nice place?”

Makoto looked clueless.

“Teitoku-chan ♪ That’s the reason why we had you come here as well. The good news is that there’s a ghoul family willing to support us!”

His face lit up with relief. It was the biggest hurdle they had to overcome, gaining funds and a punitive force for them to initially start several operations. While it was possible to gain both things in due time, it was more reassuring to have both of them at the ready when needed.

“That’s good news, isn’t it?” Makoto smiled for the first time since he entered the room. “It is legit, right?”

Polar Bear raised his right hand to give an ‘ok’ sign.

“They’re trustworthy, not at all like the Tsukiyama Family.♫” Madame’ tittered, joyous with the news themselves. “It was Polar Bear who found out about them, and how their goals coincided with ours.”

“A representative is coming to meet us this very minute.” Lion took another sip of his coffee. “The family’s heirs.”

“Heirs.” Makoto looked surprised.

“If the deal goes unimpeded, we’ll gain a powerful ally and resources outside our own ward.”

The RC Wall that served as the doorway to the room twitched and began to morph and separate. Light pierced through, revealing two figures, one short and one tall.

“Niichan.” The smaller figure kept a good hold on the hem of the taller one’s shirt.

The taller figure led them inside, whistling at the decors. There were Arabian carpets and draperies, pillows and shrouds that were laid askew.

“Hyuu~♫ Polar Bear-san didn’t exaggerate when he mentioned the Madame’ has good taste in interior design.”

The Madame’ had a pleased look, the same one he gave Makoto the first time they met when he complimented her dress and styling sense.

Makoto stared with his mouth open, his eyes shuffling back and forth the two newcomers.

“Let’s see~ let’s see~. Polar Bear-san, it has been awhile!”

Polar Bear gave a peace sign.

“You must be Lion-san! The largest and the tallest among the four! You also look like a lion. Wao!”

Lion merely chuckled, raising his cup as an affirmation of the greeting.

“And the last one is the younge-“

There was silence. The smaller figure let out a gasp when he saw Makoto.

“Eheh.” Makoto smiled widely, unbelieving that all of this was true. The smaller of the two, Hayato, ran towards Makoto and gave him a tight hug. “It’s been a while, Hayato-kun!”

“M-Makoto?” Kisumi looked wary, unbelieving. It was hard to deny his presence as the same Makoto he had met back in Iwatobi however.

“ _Ohisashiburi_ , Kisumi.” Makoto tilted his head, still smiling. “It never crossed my mind that both you and Haya-UMF!”

Whatever words Makoto had to say was choked out of him by Kisumi who gave him a big bear hug, sandwiching Hayato between them. Makoto was taken aback for a bit, never having pegged Kisumi to be this overly-emotional. He brought his arms around them though, gently patting Kisumi on the back.

The Madame’ looked slyly towards Polar Bear, who seemed to have known this would happen.

“So this is why you asked us not to say the Shigino family name until they arrived ♫. You sly devil, Polar Bear-san.♪”

Polar Bear, who looked awfully smug even though no one could see his face, huffed and continued being quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisumi and Hayato are miracles of the universe.


End file.
